Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is an American English-language digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Specializing in programming aimed mainly at children and adolescents aged 8–16 with its weekday morning edutainment programs aimed at younger children aged 2-6, the channel primarily airs various animated and live-action series, including both original and imported content. Since April 2006, the majority of Bonzai’s nighttime programming is used by its late night daypart Bonzai@fterDark, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes in the United States. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Bonzai Network/Bonzai@fterDark", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings (1999) The channel was licensed in 1997 by BritCan Communications after an application for a action adventure channel called "Megaton" had been denied a few years earlier. On April 6, 1999, Canadian telecommunications company Shaw Communiations (later spun-off as Corus Entertainment) announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. However, this particular statement was relaxed, applying to wherever possible, amd over the few years several Nelvana-produced series joined the network's lineup. Launch and early years (2000-05) Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6:00 a.m. EST/PST with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life. Some of Bonzai's launch programming would include original series Doughnuts, Cassandra's Guide, ''and ''Bonzai Network Studio 10, as well as acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi?. On October 1, 2001, Bonzai launched a digital cable and satellite television channel known as Bonzai+ (now known as Bonzai Network Too), which was spun-off of a programming block that had originated in June the year before. On September 4, 2002, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. At the time, commercials included promotions for DVD releases from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, as well as public service announcements by the Ad Council. In October 2003, Bonzai began to phase in a ammended branding with CGI-animated graphics and the slogan “Better Together”. In May 2004, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. On October 3, 2005, the Bonzai+ block was replaced with Daytime Bonzai, a daytime block structured in format to daytime blocks on major television networks. Change in focus (2006-09) Starting in April 2006, Bonzai began to show more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical weekday broadcast day ran preschool content from 6:00/7:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. EST, then grade school-age content from 12:00 - 6:00 p.m. EST, followed by family content from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m. EST, ending the day with adult content from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST. The preschool content was eventually spun-off into the BonBon block, which was spun off of the channel of the same name. Meanwhile, the idea of late night programming was introduced at a 2004 BritCan Communications upfront, where several employees suggested to launch a television network appropriate for teenagers and young adults. Due to budget cuts in the company at the time, BritCan repackaged the project into a branding for late night programming on Bonzai in 2007, under several previous names, including Bonzai Primetime. Corus announced that it would increase its ownership in Bonzai Network to 51% by the end of 2009, however, this act never happened. Cuurent era (2010-present) The animated revival of Asteroid Garden, titled Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, premiered on April 12, 2010 to postive reviews and eventually caused a major increase in ratings. On September 5, 2011, the long-standing block of primetime programming was renamed [[Bonzai@fterDark|'Bonzai@fterDark']], with a new emphasis on adult animation, black comedy, and anime. On May 31, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and comic book subsidiary KaBOOM! Stuidos for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also began to refer itself as Bonzai Network. Most of the older bumpers were removed in Fall 2016 for as part of an on-air rebranding. Said rebrand took place on September 1, 2016; Bonzai Network's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed, using a brand new graphics package developed by Lumbre and Eloisa Iturbe Studio. The rebranding was meant to relfect on the 18th anniversary of parent company BritCan Communications and the 17th anniversary of Corus Entertainment. Since then, the channel has acquired more select family programming, such as the Hasbro game show Family Game Night and the 2008 U.S. edition of the game show Wipeout. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s current lineup predominantly consists of animated and live-action content (including original and imported content) aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers. One of the channel's most noteworthy series has been'' Bunched Up!, the first series aired ever produced for Bonzai Network which ran from the channel's launch until October 25, 2014. The series spawned eight seasons and a TV film, and is still seen in daily reruns. While some of its shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes; these particular programs are broadcast during the nighttime, usually beginning after the watershed of 9:00 p.m. ET/PT. '''Movies' Main article: List of films broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network does not air movies on a regular basis; however, it does air original made-for-cable television movies and/or theatrical films, which usually premiere in weekend evening timeslots or on school holidays. Programming blocks ''' '''Current * Bonzai Jr. on Bonzai'' ''- features shows targeted at children aged 2–6, airing weekday mornings from 9:00 - 11:00 a.m. EST/PST. It primarily targets preschoolers as Bonzai's usual target audience of older children and teenagers are in school at that time. * Smash Up! Fridays - a block for action shows and specials, running from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m. EST/PST. It currently airs Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, and select acquired series. * Crack Up! Saturdays - a Saturday morning comedy block devoted to animated series on Bonzai Network. * Bonzai@fterDark'' ''- a late night block targeted towards teens and adults. Seasonal * Summer Splash '- Airing in Bonzai Jr.'s time slot, the Summer Splash block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from July to August, containing some of the channel's popular programs. However, for a short period of time in 2012, the Summer Splash block was replaced with "''Bonzai Jr. Summer Weekdays", later returning a few weeks after. * 'Awesome Autumn ''- This block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and November, with some of these series coming from various international producers. The branding is also used for the month of October, albeit with the title "Spooktacular October", with a main focus on Halloween-themed programming. * Winterfest '''- This block airs holiday specials every December all month long. '''Special * Happy Birthday Bonzai!'' ''- This block airs during the month of May, with Bonzai Network's on-air branding altered to a birthday theme, reflecting on the years the channel has been on air. The block features new episodes of original and acquired series that premiere on Friday evenings. The channel also runs "stacks" or mini-marathons of a certain show throughout the day that leads into a new episode of that program. Interstitial segments aired between shows include the ''Bonzai Network HQ'' segment "Throwback Thursdays", retooled to have a new episode every day. Former * Bonzai+'' ''- "Bonzai+" originated in the 2000 as the branding for programming geared towards grade-school audiences: The block debut on June 5, 2000 and was removed on October 3, 2005, with Daytime Bonzai replacing the block's timeslot. * Daytime Bonzai'' ''- structured in format to daytime programming blocks on major television networks (such as ABC), Daytime Bonzai ''was the de-facto branding for daytime programming in the morning and afternoon hours: it ran from October 3, 2005 to April 3, 2006 when BonBon premiered in its time slot, and then returned in September 2015 as an unbranded block. * 'BonBon'' ''- The original branding for preschool content in the early mornings. It ran from April 3, 2006 until GSFL replaced its time slot in August 2015. * [[Get Set for Life on Bonzai|'''Get Set for Life on Bonzai]]'' ''- Bonzai Network launched a new preschool block, its name borrowing the now-defunct name for Kids' CBC. It premiered on August 17, 2015, airing from 9:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m. EST/PST. Shows include Freddy's Firehouse, Meteor Max, ''and ''Muffin Man Adventures. The block was short-lived, as it dissolved in September, with its programming migrated to the Bonzai Jr. channel. Sister channels and related projects Bonzai@fterDark Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Bonzai After Dark (stylized as Bonzai@fterDark) is Bonzai Network’s nighttime programming service, which debuted on April 3, 2006, and runs from daily from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST/PST. Originally consisting of off-network syndicated sitcoms and dramas made prior to 2000, programming eventually shifted to adult animation and comedy series in late 2009. Bonzai Network Too Main article: Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is a digital cable and satellite television channel originally launched as a programming block on Bonzai Network under the title '''Bonzai+' in 2000 and as a television channel a year later. Bonzai Network Too specializes in a blend of contemporary animated programming from other producers, as well as series no longer in high demand. On September 25, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired American rights to the program library of DHX Media, BritCan Communications officially announced that Bonzai+ would relaunch as Bonzai Network Too''' on October 13, 2014. '''Bonzai Jr. Main article: Bonzai Jr. Bonzai Jr. '''is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at children between 2 and 6 years of age, featuring a mix of contemporary preschool-oriented programs from various producers and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint venture between BritCan Communications, HIT Entertainment, and Sesame Workshop, which later sold its stakes to BritCan in 2010. On September 26, 2014, to reflect on its ninth anniversary, the channel was relaunched in its current state. '''Bonzai Network Extreme Main article: Bonzai Network Extreme Bonzai Network Extreme '''(alternately known on air as '''BNX) is a digital cable and satellite television channel predominantly aimed at a male audience; it launched on October 10, 2004, with daytime programming aimed at older children and teenagers (predominantly 12–18 years of age), and evening programming aimed at older teenagers and young adults (the 17-34 demographic). Related services 'Bonzai Network HD' On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched a high definition feed called Bonzai Network HD, which simulcasts the east coast standard definition feed in the United States and Canada. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. Bonzai Network GO Bonzai Network GO is a mobile app available on the App Store and Google Play Store. It is available for all subscribed customers of parent service BritCan To Go, and offers episodes of network programming, as well as a livestream service available. International availability Main article: Bonzai Network around the world Since the inception of Bonzai Network and Bonzai Network Too, BritCan has set up international feeds of both networks. International feeds include Arabic, Australia and New Zealand, France, Japan, Latin America, Nordic, Philippines, Southeast Asia, and United Kingdom and Ireland. Presentation Current presenters/hosts Bonzai Network HQ '' * Daniel Foster "Danny" Stevens * Raphael "Ralph" Mackey * Nicholas "Nicky" Barth * Brett Porter (substitute host) * Stephen "Steve" Bennett (substitute host) ''Crack Up! Saturdays * Mandy Beavis * Evan Staunton Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network Category:BritCan Communications North/South America